


Two Pink Lines

by justlovely



Series: Adventures in Parenting [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovely/pseuds/justlovely
Summary: Lara Jean has thought about this moment for a long time. A really really long time. She wants to find the perfect way to tell him. Maybe she could bake a cake and use salted caramel to write out ‘I’m pregnant!’ or ‘Baby Kavinsky coming soon!’. Maybe she could get a onesie with the words ‘World’s Greatest Dad’. Or maybe she could get a little jersey and a mini Lacrosse stick and helmet. Wait - do they make those?Stand alone or Part 1 in my series ‘Adventures in Parenting’!
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Adventures in Parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Two Pink Lines

Lara Jean has thought about this moment for a long time. A really really long time. She and Peter have been married for almost 3 years now, and they’ve been actively trying to get pregnant for the past 10 months. Between both their jobs, moving into a new home, and trying to fit in _‘alone time’_ during her ovulation window – it’s been interesting to say the least.   
  
During this time, she’s thought about every which way she could possibly tell him the news. Maybe she could bake a cake and use salted caramel to write out _‘I’m pregnant!’_ or _‘Baby Kavinsky coming soon!’_. Whenever she passes a baby store she always stops in and looks at all the cute baby things. Cooing over tiny little baby socks and oohing and ahhing over bite-sized suspenders and headbands. Maybe she could get a onesie with the words ‘ _World’s Greatest Dad’._ Or maybe she could get a little jersey and a mini Lacrosse stick and helmet. _‘Do they make those?’_ she ponders. She was going to have to check Amazon. She even considers putting the pregnancy test in a box and wrapping it. But is it weird to give him a stick that she peed on? She was going to keep it regardless – a memento of this time. She wants to find the perfect way to tell him.   
  
People say if you've been actively trying to get pregnant and still aren’t able to conceive after a year, then you should seek medical help. After months and months of trying, of tracking her ovulation cycles, countless negative pregnant tests, and heartache, she was starting to wonder if it was ever going to happen for them. We’re they ever going to have a baby? Was something wrong with her?   
  
She nervously paces around the bathroom staring at the test that sits on the counter. 3 minutes. Peter’s always been right there with her while she takes the test. He would hold her tight, peppering her face with kisses, or stroking her hair - anything to help calm her nerves. The whole process of trying to get pregnant is an emotional roller coaster and it really takes a toll. The minutes between taking the test and finding out the result is always the most nerve-rackingly stressful time because there’s nothing you can do but wait. But because of Peter, it's also the most hopeful time. He would distract her and talk about all the possibilities. Wouldn’t it be great if she was already pregnant? Who do they think baby Kavinsky would look like? Who would baby K take after? Her heart soared hearing him talk about their future kids. She knows he’s going to be a great dad. She can picture him coaching little league, having tea parties in princess dresses, and just running around in the grass playing tag. But it never lasts long enough – the hopeful time. After her hopes and dreams for their future are high up, they come crashing down into the heartbreaking time. The negative test. Sometimes they would check the test together, and sometimes one would look and then tell the other. The later was the worst. She hated every time Peter would at her with his big hopeful eyes and she would have to tell him no. No – she’s not pregnant. It always felt like a punch in the gut. A wave of disappointment.   
  
So, this month she’s decided to take the test a day earlier than usual and by herself. She can’t bear to see the disappointment and sadness in Peter’s face anymore. It only shows for a quick second before he covers it with a big smile and tells her _‘It’s ok.’_ or _‘We can try again next month.’_ but it's a second too long. The quiet ring of her alarm sounds and she’s drawn back to reality. 3 minutes has passed. She walks back over to the counter, stopping for a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath before picking up the test and looking at the result.   
  
Two faintly pink lines. One line was bolder than the other, so much that you could barely see the second line but it’s there. There’s two pink lines. TWO PINK LINES. That means pregnant! She can’t believe it! She closes her eyes tight and prays that it’s true. She wishes with all her might that her eyes aren’t deceiving her. Slowly she reopens her eyes, and they’re still there. Two pink lines.   
  
She feels as if her heart is bursting at its seams - she’s so happy. Before she can stop herself, she lets out a scream.   
  
Off in the distance, she hears something break. Maybe a glass or plate? And then she hears Peter’s voice. _‘Covey’_ he calls out _'You ok?’_ It endears her to no end that he still calls her Covey even after all these years, and despite the fact that she’s technically a Kavinsky now. 

She covers her mouth but doesn’t respond. She’s still too surprised. She can hear Peter moving quickly through the house to find her. He rushes into the bathroom. _‘Are you ok?’_ He scans her up and down for any signs of trauma. Looks to the window for any signs of an intrusion. Her face is a mix of expressions he’s never seen before - almost unreadable and she’s bracing herself against the counter. One hold is holding onto the counter for support, and another hand is clutching something. _‘What is that?’_ his mind wonders as he moves closer to her and places one hand on her shoulder. Another hand wraps arounds hers and he slowly peels back her fingers to reveal a pregnancy test.  
  
His eyes dart to hers. He could read her now. He could see the pure happiness in her face and along her features.  
  
He swallows, _‘Are you...?’_ He asks tentatively. _‘Are we…? I mean you. Are you pregnant?’_ His voice is optimistically hopeful. He slowly turns the test to reveal two pink lines as she whispers _‘Yes.’_  
  
Before she knows it, Peter’s face breaks out into a goofy big smile and he’s pulling her into a hug and spinning her around in the air. He’s littering her face with small quick kisses and she’s giddy with excitement. They’re both laughing.  
  
When he finally sets her down, they’re both breathless and grinning ear to ear with tears leaking from their eyes. They were going to be parents. They were going to be parents! Baby Kavinsky is officially on the way!   
  
There was no cake to declare the news. No _‘World’s Greatest Dad’_ onesie or a mini Lacrosse stick. It wasn’t how she planned on telling him. It was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Covinsky fluff - hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
